The tales of Sorrow and Snow
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: 'Damn, Either freezing hot or burning cold, no inbetween' AU, he was sent for a mission and she was driven away. Both were more than meets the eye. OCs
1. Chapter 1

**It is an AU Story, Hope You read and review.**

**The contrast between Elsa and Hans is quite fascinating. **

**And let's face it, They make villians interesting in films.**

* * *

_**The tales of sorrow and snow**_

The journey to Arendelle wasn't exactly easy.

Tempests, storms and swirling winds brewing, messing with their vessel, tossing it right and left.

Not his favourite type of weather.

* * *

Their plan simple, their goal in sight, everything was arranged.

The 1st in line, Princess Elsa of Arendelle was betrothed to the 2nd prince of the southern Isles.

However the 13th brother was sent to spend a couple days in said kingdom and to escort princess Elsa and her royal family to the Isles for introductions and an engagment and maybe try to woo her sister princess Anna as well.

He was the charming diplomat after all.

And he was the perceptive one.

'We bring her here, lock her out in a golden cage then slowly get rid of her...'

_'As devious and scheming as you were raised to be, son'_

* * *

He has already met the King and Queen and managed to charm his way within their good grace.

Later this eve, he'd meet the Lovely princesses.

* * *

They managed to arrange a huge reception in honour of his visit.

Ministers, Important politicians, Remarkable writers, well known journalists and ambassadors.

'Their royal highnesses: Princess Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle' bellowed the announcer.

Entered the princesses, both graceful and swan looked nothing like the other, one was a silver blond with stony blue eyes who carried herself high and had an air of regality around her , the other was a red head with green eyes radiating fierceness and life who seemed quite rash and fickle, nevertheless both were very beautiful. And nearly anyone could sense that they were totally different characters.

He could clearly recognise who Princess Elsa was.

"Prince Hans of the southern Isles" he said as he stretched out his hand

"Anna" the girl took his as she chirruped and vigourously shook his hand before her sister caught up.

"Princess Elsa" the other replied with a firm almost grim tone, whilst barely brushing his hand against her gloved one.

'There is more than meets the eye to this princess' he thought.

* * *

In a blink Anna was heartly talking about herself and Arendelle and the castle ...etc.

She was playful , frivolous, passionate, lively and open that it was hard to catch up with her sometimes.

And she took a liking to him and that was in his favour.

He kept talking with her and chatting up , occasionally flirting with her until he brought her sister up.

"What is up with your sister? She seems so reclusive, withdrawn"

"It is complicated, well let's put it that way,she has been so busy and isolated that she didn't have much human contact, making her a bit weary and reserved."

"Why is that?"

"Well. It is ...She ...she"

Hans knew strutterring was never a good sign, a secret hidden and a lie looming

"She has been scholared a lot, how to run the kingdom, pretty tough work" she regained her composure a hint of saddness in her voice.

* * *

He danced along sometimes with Anna before they switched partners.

"Your highness"

She nodded curtly before she fell in step with him.

"So your brother couldn't make it along with you?"

"I am afraid he was busy"

"Busy?" she cocked up her brows.

It was downright rude he knew, that the groom prince didn't come, actually it made him wonder why the royal family of Arendelle was so lenient about such a grave formality.

"I am sure you will like him, your highness"

"Really?!" a hint of boredom and sarcasm barely audible in her tone.

He could sense she was trained to reign herself well.

She seemed strong and able to handle pressure.

"He resembles me much in character and looks" Hans replied.

"Comforting, Indeed, It is quite a lovely gesture from the southern Isles to send you , so similar to him, in his stead" she frigidly stated.

* * *

"He is so charming and gorgeous" the younger girl sang

"First, lower your voice, for he might be near" Elsa told her " And second, you say that about nearly everyone you meet"

"But he is different..."

"Heard that before"

"You are so frigging boring, Elsa"

"Look, Slow down, you only knew him yesterday and really, there is something fishy about this guy, I don't like him"

"Heard that before" the red haired mimicked before they both broke to giggles.

_'She was weary of him, she is smart_' he mentally noted as he slipped from his hiding place in the gardens.

* * *

It was agreed that both princesses and the queen along with head councellor would travel down to the isles that very month.

There was something cryptic about this Elsa, he was sure. Something grave that made her family isolate her in a special wing, that made them willing to potentially agree to his family's proposal without even knowing his brother and willing to send her down the Isles so readily without any preparations or obligations made on his family's part.

* * *

He went through the list in his mind, she was sane, exceptionally intelligent, well behaved and composed and god knows she was a divine piece of work, a regal peaceful beauty.

There was some kind of flaw.

He kept snooping around the castle and city, trying to sniff around something, to uncover that very secret, partially being curious and also because anything, any fault on her part is a gain on theirs. The Isles for long have thought to conquer Arendelle. It has been his father's obsession and his 2nd brother's obsession.

Arendelle was a strong kingdom and respectful of all the treaties signed on their part.

So they thought of another twisted way to do so, what better way than marriage, a sacred union between his brother and the 1st in line princess to make it happen?!

They wanted to trap her of in the Isles and slowly get rid of her, preferably after mothering an heir so they could take over Arendelle.

Honestly, at first Hans, mastermind of the plan, wasn't sure if the royal family of Arendelle would agree and was fully surprised they did.

He dismissed it, however, seeing that his plan worked well.

Yet, after seeing that princess he was intrigued and his curiosity spiked again.

He resolved that Anna was his route towards the hidden truth, so during their Journey back to the Isles, he so stuck up to Anna and she was lonely enough to pour her heart out to him, since Elsa was always locked up in her cabin. He told her about his life as well, Bits and pieces that would do no harm.

Yet, whenever it reached Elsa, Anna seemed to dodge. He didn't push through as not to arouse her suspisions.

* * *

She watches from the shadows, she always does.

She comes on deck in the freezing night.

The Cold never bothered her anyway.

* * *

He woke up at midnight, drenched in his own sweat.

It still chases him up till now.

The screaming, the smell of burnt flesh and the fire.

He came to conclusion that his chronic nightmares won't leave him ever.

'A little fresh air might help'

* * *

Pitch dark save for the small lantern he carried through to navigate his way on board.

It took him no time to realise he wasn't alone.

"Your highness"

She was startled and practically tripped before he came to her support

"Sorr.."

"Than..."

Such sync caused a hue of a smile to appear on their faces.

"So what brings you out in such cold?" he said

"What brings you out in such dark?" she challenged

He chuckled "I have a thing for dark"

"and I have a thing for cold"

"Then you may not like the Isles for it is definitely warm" he was trying to open up a conversation, warm her up to him, figure her out, figure her mystery out.

"Guess I will see about it myself in a couple of hours, I have to go, Goodnight prince Hans"

"Wait" ...ok, she was getting on his nerves and patience, she looked his direction

"Pardon me but your highness seem to lock yourself up in your cabin literally All the time, you could use some company you know"

"I'd consider it, thanks for your concern, prince" she said, authority oozing from her voice.

* * *

Noone should try to get close.

And this Hans was trying to get a bit too close and familiar for her taste.

And he was snooping around, she knew.

* * *

"we were never that close" Anna said "our parents kept us apart most of the time,I only started seeing her frequently since you came nevertheless I love and admire Elsa so much despite our numerous clashes"

"But, why?"

"They said it was responsibilities and stuff. She was destinied to rule so they gave her a lot of hard work"

"you were never jealous, you know, with her being 1st in line and all?"

"Never, we are family, we stick together and help each other, we listen to each other. Plus, the throne is a heck of a weight, you keep asking about me, how about you and your life ...etc.?"

"There isn't much really" he swallowed, tried to keep his tone light, indifferent "practically being the last brother out of 13 rendered me pretty invisible for them most of my life. However, when we have come of age, the king designated that each of us should take responsibility of certain issues under his observance and the crown prince. Still though my services and work pass pretty unnoticed."

'Damn, that was way too much' he realised he gave himself away a little too much for his liking.

* * *

She watched and listened from a far.

She saw a crack in the smooth pretentious Hans.

* * *

The weather in the Isles was pretty warm, so warm.

And with the warmth came another mystery, the glove that was never taken off.

_'Elsa never took her gloves off' _

* * *

She has taken an immense disliking to the Isles' Royal family.

Particularly his royal highness, Prince Mikael, her future fianceé/ husband to be, with his loud voice, thinly masked narcissim and incessant dimwit trials to win her over.

Even Anna, who kind of like all people, didn't like them or warm up to them.

* * *

She wasn't sure if she'd go through with this marriage.

"Look, why don't you give him another chance?" the queen said

"They are pompous and pretentious and ...he is particularly ...ahhhh" Elsa answered frustrated

"You know that it puts all of our treaties at stake" her mother

"It has nothing to do with you know..."

The queen fretted "of course not, Elsa, you have learnt to control it and conceal it ... Relax and everything will be fine"

The queen was never a good liar

* * *

She had to act her part well.

She had to be polite, composed.

She had to smile, hell, she had to...

This Elsa was a magnificent actress.

She exchanged pleasantries, she smiled.. But it never quite reached her eyes.

He knew so because, it takes a fine actor to know one.

* * *

"Elsa, you shouldn't do it if you don't want to" Anna said empathically

"Relax Anna, I am perfectly fine, he is perfectly fine" she said as she inspected herself in the mirror, it was her engagement party and she had to be elegant.

"I amn't arguing him because literally he is totally a dumb, self absorbed, typically empty headed prince, utter clear truth, but more importantly.. You don't even like him, you don't love him, look we can write to father, go back and call it all off"

"It is commitment, besides, I don't believe in..."

"no you do, and engagement is no huge formal commitment but marriage is, in fact it is much more problematic"

"then I amnot cut out for love, I accept that, and we have treaties and trades to hold up to, now enough with the talking Anna and let's head down"

"And we know that this... Isn't gonna make everything fine, in the end the whole polotics would run its course and ... God, Don't leave me out Elsa, don't push me away like this" Anna frustratingly said.

and before she could reply a call from outside came "your highnesses".

* * *

Anna was breathtaking, conspicious.

She was a star that burnt bright.

But Elsa was definitely the moon.

Shy, cold,intriguing unreadable, unpredictable and captivatingly beautiful' -he thought as he saw her making her way down to the ball, to his brother, swiftly.

He has always loved the moon.

* * *

"So, Can I have this dance, Princess?"

"Sure, your highness"

Her small hands fitted perfectly in his, she was as graceful as ever

"We will have to sail soon to Arendelle to meet up with the king, to discuss the royal wedding"

He expected an answer but Elsa was so absorbed in though_you don't even like him_'

"Your highness, You are fine?"

"hhh...Sorry, I just zoned out"

"I was talking about going back to Arendelle and the wedding"

"You can discuss that with the Queen"

OK, he must go fast forward with the plan before she backs off, he noted, but though there was that itchy feeling that told him to comfort her at least, ask her about her secret, try to reach out to her.

"You don't seem fine"

"I am perfectly fine, in fact the ball is brilliant and awestriking"

"Of course, only you would say that, Elsa"

She eyed him wearily

"What is it with the gloves, anyway?" he decided to take his chances

her eyes widened, her speech slurred

"They are ..."

"Were you raised at a barn?" a rough voice interrupted

"What?! Do you even know who you are talking to?" Anna answered incredulously

This can't be good...

"Well, excuse me your highness" Hans said as he made his way towards the scene

"Hey, Anna, calm down a bit, slowly on the poor fellow, and Kristoff, care to explain what this fuss is all about?" he said as he ushered them away from the halls.

"She made fun of Sven, Can you believe that?!"

"Wait a second, you brought Sven (by now, he had known better than calling Sven a reindeer in front of Kristoff) here!" Hans was barely mustering his voice.

"I was merely admiring him, stupid oaf" Anna replied

'_Him, really?! two crackerheads' Hans contemplated_

"It didn't look like so certainly"

"Of course because you went all pushy and defensive and barely let me expl..."

"Fine guys, misconceptions cleared then, allow me to introduce you both, Princess Anna of Arendelle,

Prince Kristoff of the Northern Isles, our cousin and friend"

"Pleasure" Kristoff said whilst showing a fraction of the charming princes' etiquitte

"All mine" Anna replied blushing.

* * *

By the time he arrived he found Elsa sitting alone, whilst his brother was drinking amply and tipsly flirting with anything wearing a skirt in the room.

"You should dance with your betrothed her, Mikael, It is your engagement party here" Hans pulled him aside

"I did so earrrrly on"

"Well, then Sit with her, talk with her, get to know her..."

"Why she seems perfectly fine on her own, plus you are the one for this work Hans"

"Not this time, Mikael, it can't be this time"

"Now, piss off little brother, I have stuff to attend to" he impatiently pushed him away

* * *

She didn't know if she was sad or relieved that she was left alone.

She watched as Anna was chatting animately now with the guy she just bashed and her fianceé was having his fair share of fun in the party.

She felt she was smothered, that she couldn't breathe.

She wanted out.

* * *

He followed her as she withdrew from the illuminated walls to the dark gardens below.

She was huddled in front of a fountain, whimpering quietly.

Suddenly he felt cold, so frigging cold for his own good and then the most magnificent thing happened before his very eyes.

The fountain froze and he could swear he saw the slightest bits of snow falling from the sky.

She raised her head then threw off her gloves.

Snowflakes were erupting from her bare fingertips.

The most beautiful, fragile, captivating, painful thing he had ever seen.

Then it clicked

'_That was the reason'_

* * *

He opted to fall back without identifying himself to her.

She needn't know he knew.

* * *

He dreamt of fire and smoke.

He tasted Ash and fear.

He smelt flesh burning.

And He heard the wrenching cries of a child, before he woke up that night.

The nightmare was more intense, it was so real, so very real.

Why does it always have to be?

* * *

She was born to be queen, he had to admit.

They were touring the capitals together: Mikael, Hans, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff whom Anna invited.

She knew how to leave an impression on the commoners, who took a liking to the ice queen.

'She is more relaxed, more happy around commoners' he noted when he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

She was kind, willing to listen to people.

* * *

Seeing Hans in his natural environment was very different from seeing him in Arendelle or the palace.

He seemed less formal, less uptight around people, she noted.

He seemed to be loved and favoured by the people more than Mikael.

Anna and Kristoff got instantly popular, being open and simple as they were.

* * *

It was time to go back to Arendelle, this time along with Mikael and strange enough, Sven & Kristoff.

It seemed that Anna and Kristoff clicked off, she no longer followed Hans and stuck to him.

And as much as he hated to admit, he missed his feisty friend and the conversations they'd struck together.

And Mikael, he opted to lock himself up due to him being seasick.

'_What a loss'_ he thought wryly

* * *

He doesn't know why he knocked up on her cabin door that eve

"Care to join me for a walk on deck?"

She doesn't know why she accepted

"So, Do you like the Isles?"

"Your people are much similar to ours, they are kind"

"The mobs everywhere are similar, same dreams and hopes, same yearn for peace and security and shelter"

"Of course"

"And my family?"

She kind of stammered before replying

"As proper as should be"

He smiled at her comment, ever so evasive, ever so polite and reserved.

"Of course, Elsa"

"Since when have we been on first name terms?"

"Since quite sometimes, you didn't seem to bother as I used it before"

"Not at all, Hans."

"So Anna has hit off with Kristoff, hasn't she?"

"Well... She seems to genuinely like him" she tattered

"Come on, Kristoff is a fine guy, a bit blunt but a very honest guy"

"I thought you lov.."

"I like Anna, she is a good friend"

"Yes, she is"

"And she adores you Elsa, I wish someone would love me half as much"

"I wasn't always the best sister, I hurt her a lot"

"You sure had your reasons, I can never imagine you hurting someone on purpose"

"So I take it you and your brothers aren't on best terms"

"It quite a long story, hard to explain"

"I see, some other time you might tell me"

"I hope I could"

* * *

She was a good listener, something he discovered When their evening walks became habitual, and by some hidden force, he was starting to open up and warm up to her.

Yet something was dwindling through his mind "What shall he do about her gifts?"

He told noone at home.

He knows they don't take kindly to such gifts... Damn, he knows the hard way.

He also knows it doesn't matter much because after all, she won't stay for long.

And he wonders what he was going to do.

And he is twisting and turning and churning inside because something isn't right. He can feel that something crept over and carved through his very throbbing heart.

But he doesn't know what.

And it scares him that, he hates how he is leading Elsa to a trap he has partly designed.

* * *

She knew it was unhealthy how she seemed to grow attached to him and how she came to crave their conversations and how she seemed to linger on his every word.

Damn, she has gotten so close.

She even contemplated telling him about her curse yet she backed off.

* * *

Mikael was so eager to reach mainland,

He wanted to inspect his future trophy.

He wanted to woo his future wife into submission, except that his future wife was far more sharp witted than he ever was.

Arendelle was cold when they arrived,

Just as cold as they left it.

* * *

Arendelle was still cold when they arrived.

'_Damn , Either freezing hot or burning cold, no inbetween_' Hans thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A shorter Chapter.**

**Feedback appreciated.**

* * *

"This needs to stop here" he told him

"What do you mean, Kristoff?"

"Your sessions with Elsa"

"Wait, Did Anna tell you anything? Did Elsa complain?"

"Yep, Anna told me stuff and no, Elsa didn't complain"

Hans was slightly relieved by this revelation.

"then what?" Hans harshly remarked now

"Look, I know it is quite nosy of me to meddle in such affair but Hans, it is getting suspicious and very unhealthy, she is supposed to like your brother, not you"

'_Wait, so does that means she likes me?' the thought warmed him up a little_

"And basically, we don't want this to take an unwanted turn, your family wouldn't accept this and she doesn't want to be dragged into trouble and believe it or not, I care for you cousin, for Elsa as well"

"Elsa or Anna, Kristoff" Hans teased

"Well, both" Kristoff blushed

His words were every ounce of reason, Hans knew, and he is at odds with reason since he met her.

'_Kristoff is smarter than we give him credit for' _he mentally noted.

* * *

He had to tell her he knows, he resolved.

* * *

"Come on tell me your favourite colour"

"You are asking me something as ridiculous as that, are you sane, my prince?!" she mocked

"Yes, I am asking and No, right now, I amnot sane"

"Take a guess"

"Blue" She nodded her disapprovement

"White"

"tsk, tsk"

"Grey"

"Nopes"

"That is Harder than it seems"

"given up"

"Yes"

"It is red"

His eyes widened "Red?!"

"Yeah, a colour of warmth and boldness, how about you, Hans ?"

"Silver: cold, heavy and clear"

"How about your deepest secret?"

"I have none" she quickly bolted

Hans was taking a return towards serious issues.

"No doubt you have, a person without secrets is a hollow mirror with no depth, no experience or mistakes or emotions"

"Then I am hollow, Hans"

"No, Elsa, you aren't, maybe still a little weary of me and you have every right to but not hollow, let me tell you something, you are unique and breathtakingly beautiful and strong and powerful"

"I am so tired, Hans"

"Me too, Me too, I will let you in on something that most people except those really close know, we had a 14th prince"

"What?!"

" I had another brother, he died long ago"

"I am sorry, I didn..."

"you want to know how?"

"if it suits you"

"He burnt"

"What?!"

"He had the ability to conjure fire, he was a kind clever 7 year old boy, my twin actually. He just never told anyone, but me and I was naïve and foolish enough to tell my family who in turn locked him up, Whether out of fear or to groom him as an asset, I don't know. One day , he got so frustrated and angry that he set his wing ablaze. We rushed off to him but we couldn't save him, I couldn't save him" he said, his eyesight never left the grounds beneath, his voice muffled by unshed tears.

She was horrified.

"The point is I know your secret, Elsa. I saw you during the engagement ball."

* * *

She ran impulse leaving behind a trail of snow,

Shocked.

He knew.

She felt like hiding. She felt scared, she felt weak and vulnerable with her powers known to this...oh god, he was no stranger anymore.

The whole what if they lock her up again, the whole lot of what ifs.

She wants free, She wants safe, She wants out.

She is a mess, she is cursed and lost.

* * *

It didn't go as smooth as expected with her storming off.

He shouldn't have told her and he should have stopped her and he should go after her and he should call everything off and deal with his family and tidy the mess and... his mind was all rumbles now.

"Trouble much, brother?!" Mikael appeared


End file.
